


3:51 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gentleman Ghost's invisible eyes widened as soon as Reverend Amos Howell glowered and viewed him attempting to steal Kent family valuables.
Kudos: 1





	3:51 PM

I never created DC characters.

Gentleman Ghost's invisible eyes widened as soon as Reverend Amos Howell glowered and viewed him attempting to steal Kent family valuables within his home.

THE END


End file.
